


Visit

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conjugal Visit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry have a Conjugal visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

Leonard spread Barry’s legs apart, Barry laid back side, and eyes fixed on Len as he began stroking the insides of his thighs deliberately slowly before bending over the squirming speedster to press a kiss to his waiting lips. It was their monthly conjugal visit and the last time that Barry had been there he was racked with nerves (it was his first time given that the police commissioner wanted Len to suffer and he hadn’t seen Barry since he was locked up nearly six months ago)

He reached beneath Barry to spread his cheeks open, touching the puckering pink flesh softly before plummeting himself into Barry, the tightness causing Len to moan out in pleasure. Barry’s own moan, sent quivers of pleasure down Leonard’s spine, all the way to his cock, illicit more to fill him up as he pulled out completely and allowed Barry’s to touch himself for a brief moment before he thrusted back in, the only sound besides them coming from the rickety bed springs

“Goodness, you’re so fucking tight… My little Speedster. Or not so little.” He reached down and touched the tip of Barry’s leaking cock, admiring how beautiful it looked. He grunted, as he constantly bucked into Barry, each thrust convoyed by what he knew had to be moments of pleasure and pain that came from being barely stretched. Barry didn’t want to waste time doing that, he knew that he would heal and didn’t bother to have Len prep him. He was overjoyed in each soft moan and whimper that complemented his movement. It was music to his ears. His grip was tight around Barry’s thighs; he was sure he’d see hand-shaped bruises beautifying them by the end of the visit, and that little tid bit only made Leonard fuck into his lover harder.

Barry’s legs wrapped around Len’s waist, pulling him deeper and the friction caused Barry to jerk himself faster. Without warning he came, eyes still locked on Len as the sight made Len come inside of Barry.

“That was amazing.” Barry said moments later, watching Len lay next to him.

Len kissed his lips, pulling him close. “It was. Next time though, I think I want to bottom for you.”

 


End file.
